


Childish Games

by origami_soul



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, also this is like shortly after the chunin exams, is this a darkfic, neji makes a questionable life decision, technically dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami_soul/pseuds/origami_soul
Summary: sorry about this lmao its kind of a ventedit, 2/22: edited some typos and shit





	Childish Games

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this lmao its kind of a vent
> 
> edit, 2/22: edited some typos and shit

A decision, a test to see how far he could push her. He needed to see the weakness she wouldn’t dare expose to him.

On the first day he thought about it, he immediately decided it wasn’t possible. But the more he tried to understand the limits of her strength, he found himself getting nowhere.

He wanted her to know how much it hurt inside. How much he wanted to be free. It was only fair as a human to want such a thing, right? 

He was stronger than her. But ever since she fought until she couldn’t move that day, he would doubt himself. It was torture.

The floorboards creaked hauntingly, as though asking him to reconsider what he was about to do. This night would be the night that would weigh on him for years to come. 

The moon directly above him, it was late enough to go anywhere without a soul awake to question. He pushed open her door, locking it behind him. She didn’t even shift, but she made a small noise as though disturbed in a dream.

A chance to go back. To go back to sleep and forget this thought ever crossed his mind. It didn’t even do anything for him, and even if she begged him to stop, what would he get besides satisfaction?

But his heart was full of envy.

His fingers wrapped around her leg, and he jerked his arm back, pulling her to the edge of the bed. It was then she woke up, lavender eyes opening with panic.

“Nii-san?” She gasped, but Neji pushed her down onto the bed when she tried to sit up.

“Be quiet.” He snapped, Hinata’s eyes full of confusion and fear.

He grabbed her side, rolling her onto her stomach, gaining a squeak from her.

“Nii-san, why?” She whispered, but her body locked up upon feeling his fingers slipping into her waistband. Her body instinctually began to struggle, her arm was suddenly pulled behind her and pushed against her back, making it so she could only squirm pathetically.

Neji was conflicted, but his eyes flickered down and his hand curiously slipped beneath her thighs. Although he wasn’t sure whether it was a natural reaction or not, the humidity between her legs fueled him. It didn’t take long for him to hastily pull his shorts down.

“Why?” Hinata repeated, breath hitching as he pushed her harder into the mattress.

“I said, be quiet.” 

Why wouldn’t she tell him to stop?

He didn’t care about savoring the feeling, he just wanted to drill it into her so maybe she’d understand. His hips rolled into hers, her walls squeezing against him deliciously. She was so delicate, so untouched and innocent. It was so sick, so sadistic to do something like this to something so weak. 

“Nii-san!” She gasped, and Neji’s hand clamped around her throat, almost threateningly as he adjusted to the strange sensation of being inside of her. It felt good and inviting, he couldn’t help himself from repeatedly thrusting into her uncontrollably with no remorse.

But he wasn’t satisfied with this.

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” He growled out between pants, grabbing her hair and yanking it back. Another cry elicited from her throat, her body shuddering beneath him.

“Why… Why won’t you stop me?” His voice got more urgent.

“I… I love you, Neji-“ Her voice was cut off by his snarl. Frustrated and hurt, all of his common sense went away by that confession.

He was going to show her all the reasons why she shouldn’t. He knew deep in his heart all this time, and he hated it. 

His hips slammed into her harder, pushing against her womb forcefully, making her gasp and whine out in pain. His hot breath against her ear soon turned into saliva having to be pulled back into his mouth from how mindless he felt. His teeth buried into her clothed shoulder, and he could hear her whimper so clearly.

Her body was shaking, but he couldn’t tell whether it was from fear, or something else. His question was soon answered when he felt something run down his legs. It was warm, and her walls seemed to convulse around his cock. 

“Oh god, Hinata-“ He bit his lip, hoping she didn’t catch that as he got closer to his own orgasm. He was overstimulated, the warmth and Hinata’s squeaks were making him feel so sensitive.

He wanted to bite down on his tongue when he groaned deeply. He pulled out, cumming onto her back. Neji felt so dirty, tainting Hinata like this, covering her in his liquid degradation.

She only let out shallow pants, trying to get a grip on what just happened. Her little hands were clawing at the covers still, but eventually her fingers went limp.

The second thing he noticed was how high this whole situation made him feel. But he couldn’t do it again, in fact, he had to chase this out of his mind. He wasn’t successful in his goal.

She never said “stop”. She didn’t resist. She accepted the pain he was putting her through.

Gritting his teeth, he wasted no time straightening himself up and leaving immediately. There was nothing he could say to her.

He tried to ignore the ache in his head, eyes threatening to spill over.

He would always be contained, never to soar the sky in delusional freedom.


End file.
